A robot control device is known which includes a detection device for detecting the position of an operator by sensing the weight of the operator and, in a mode where the operator teaches a robot, controls the robot by selecting a speed limit depending on the position of the operator detected by the detection device (see, for example, the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4513568).
A production system is also known which preliminarily assigns a coordinated operation area between a robot and a person and, when the robot is in the coordinated operation area, limits the motion speed to lower than the maximum speed set for the position outside the coordinated operation area (see, for example, the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4648486).